


A Thousand

by lookingforatardis



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforatardis/pseuds/lookingforatardis
Summary: Armie and Timmy have a few quiet moments in Italy...EDIT: OKAY THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE 1000TH FIC, BUT IT'S 1001 AND I DON'T CARE YOU'RE STILL GETTING IT BECAUSE IT'S CUTE





	A Thousand

He smelled of fresh rain, baked bread, and home. He was sprawled out on Armie's chest, fingers tapping lightly against his shoulders as they listened to the sound of the town they'd fallen in love with years ago, the sleepy streets they were less then welcomed back to but still adored nevertheless. It had rained when they arrived and Timmy's eyes lit up, his nose pressed lightly against Armie's throat as he began reminiscing about their rainy days when they tried desperately to get away from everyone who wanted their attention for a few quiet moments with the sound of their hearts racing the rain.

Armie traces lines up and down Timmy's back as they stare out the open window, the breeze chilling but their bodies warm under their wrinkled sheet. Timmy's voice is teasing when he breaks the silence. "Think we should go for a walk in the rain?" Armie smiled and thought back to a night years ago when Timmy bravely took his hand on the streets of Crema and told him to run, their clothes soaked through by the time the made it from the steps of Luca's home to Timmy's apartment.

"Why put clothes on if we'll just take them off again?" Armie asks, his voice tender in the grey light coming through their room. Timmy's laugh is crystal, his hands excited as they push against Armie's chest to lift him, his tongue snaking out over his lips.

"God, that was a day."

"A good day," Armie smiles, the memory flooding back of Timmy and Armie running to the bathroom after coming inside, Timmy turning the water on, _we're freezing, it'll help, trust me,_ the careless loss of damp clothes, the bated breath under the heat of the water.

"We could recreate it," Timmy suggests, lowering himself to trail kisses along Armie's chest.

"That would involve moving."

"Ah, sweetheart. You too comfy?" Timmy asks, smirking as he nips at Armie's pec. Armie chuckles in response and flips their positions.

"I'd just rather do something else," he says with a sigh, his nose skimming the line down Timmy's torso before kissing his ribs.

"Yeah? What do you want to do instead?" Armie smiles up at him, his heart caught in the way Timmy looks at him.

"Everything."

 

 

 

Armie wasn't always like this. There had been a time when cuddling after sex would have been a compromise. The first time he and Timmy slept together, he tried to separate their bodies after and found it wasn't an option; Timmy clung to him, refused to let him go far without complaining loudly. He'd become conditioned to it, even craved it, over the years.

Timmy's body is laid out on the bed, a sleepy smile on his lips as his fingers toy with Armie's hair. Armie is soaking up every second, his fingers pressing over spots he knows tickles Timmy before soothing the skin with kisses, content sighs leaving his lips as the two bask in the afterglow of being in Crema, alone, for the first time.

"What are you doing?" Timmy asks after awhile, his body craving Armie's weight against him. He tugs at his shoulders but Armie won't budge.

"I'm counting."  
" _Counting?"_

"Hmm," Armie mumbles, his fingers light over Timmy's skin, hopping all over the place as if they were dancing.

"What are you counting?" Timmy laughs, his hands lifting to tug at his own hair, relaxing against the bed as Armie continues his exploration.

"Freckles," Armie smiles, glancing up at Timmy. "It's been awhile, I think you have more."

"You're not counting my freckles," Timmy laughs, biting his lip. "That'll take forever, I must have--"

"About a thousand," Armie finishes, a hand rubbing Timmy's hip gently. "I'm going to find them all."

"You have, like three years ago. I remember," Timmy smiles.

"Yeah, but _this_ one is new," Armie murmurs, his lips ghosting over Timmy's thigh. "And this one," his lips on the flesh near his knee. "There must be more."

"A thousand. Really?" Timmy asks, incredulous.

"Well I'll never know if I don't count, will I?"

"You're such a nerd," Timmy sighs, nudging him with his foot, and Armie just smiles up and nips at Timmy's hip.

 

 

"So did you find them all?" Timmy asks the next day. Armie's holding his hand in the streets of Crema as they recline against a wall, Armie's eyes on a freckle on Timmy's finger. He blushes having been caught looking.

"I guess I'll never know."

"You lost count, didn't you?" Timmy laughs, ruffling Armie's hair.

"You were distracting me," Armie smiles, leaning in for a kiss. "I'll figure it out eventually."

"Oh man, is this where you say something cheesy like how you'll never stop exploring my body?" Timmy smirks.

"Nah," Armie shrugs, leaning in to kiss Timmy's neck. "I don't have to say it, you know it's true." It sends shivers over Timmy's body, his free hand lifting to press against Armie's shoulder.

"A lifetime, I'd say," Timmy sighs. Armie smiles and presses his lips against Timmy's, getting lost for a moment. "So… did you decide on a number?"

"Of freckles?" Timmy nods. "At least a thousand, easily."

"There's no way," Timmy laughs, pushing him away with a smirk.

"I'll tell you what. I'll count them again tonight out loud," Armie says, swaying forward. "And tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day.."

"Okay, okay. I get it," Timmy rolls his eyes, his arms looping over Armie's shoulders.

"I love you baby," Armie whispers, kissing him softly.

"I love you more, you goofball," Timmy says, nuzzling against Armie's neck.

The two walk hand in hand through the city, not caring who sees them, smiling when they're recognized. "No pictures," they say, apologetic.

Still, a single picture surfaces later, the two smiling in the streets, Timmy's hand in Armie's, shiny new rings on both of their hands. They will see it after Armie _insists_ on counting Timmy's freckles again, the two lounging in bed as Armie toys with Timmy's hand, the sight of silver still unfamiliar and exhilarating. " _Elio and Oliver Return_ , that's what they're saying," Timmy mumbles, showing his phone to Armie. They share a small smile before the phone returns to the side table next to the bed, forgotten as Armie's lips connect with Timmy's.

 


End file.
